On devrait toujours être légèrement improbable
by Zerbinette
Summary: Quand Will Shuester organise un concours du meilleur solo, Quinn est prête à tout pour y arriver, même à accepter l'aide d'un vieil ennemi. On devrait toujours être légèrement improbable, non ?


Quinn Fabray s'était rarement trouvée célibataire. Aussi trouvait-elle la sensation qui l'avait occupée pendant toutes les vacances d'été étrangement…agréable.

Elle fut surprise -et fière- d'elle-même lorsqu'elle n'éprouva aucune jalousie à voir Finn et Rachel assis côte à côte, au Glee Club.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres, et Puck lui demanda si elle allait bien. La jeune fille éclata de rire, entrainant un grommellement de son voisin.

« Bien, les enfants, commença Will Shuester. J'espère que vos vacances ont été agréables…

- J'ai adoré passer du temps avec Artie mais j'aimais bien les égouts, intervint Brittany.

- Oh…Content que tu sois parmi nous, en tout cas. Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes là cette année. Pour gagner les Nationales. Nous allons remporter la victoire, il n'y a aucun doute sur le sujet (des cris joyeux retentirent) mais avant ça, il faut se préparer. Et quoi de mieux pour s'entrainer que d'établir un concours du meilleur solo ? »

Rachel applaudit, des étoiles brillant déjà dans ses yeux. Santana leva la main :

« C'est un peu réchauffé, Mr Shue.

- Et si je dis que le gagnant de cette compétition aura le droit de chanter un solo lors des communales ? »

Des chuchotement suivirent la déclaration. Rachel applaudit, aux anges. Santana leva les yeux au ciel et commença à se disputer avec Mercedes sur qui serait la gagnante du concours.

« Mais on ne va tout de même pas faire qu'un solo ? Demanda Finn.

- Bien entendu que non. Mais le solo sera la chanson d'ouverture.

- Je sais déjà ce que je vais chanter, lança Kurt à la cantonade.

- Préparez-vous à souffrir les gars, parce que je vais tout déchirer » , prévint Puck.

Quinn soupira. Ils étaient vraiment immatures. Tout le monde savait qu'en réalité s'était elle qui allait gagner.

oOoOoOo

La blondinette avait trouvé un magasin de musique fantastique, cet été. Le disquaire avait absolument tous les albums dont elle pouvait rêver, aussi appréciait-elle particulièrement d'y faire un tour après les cours.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle y ferait une rencontre étonnante.

Le jour qui avait suivi l'annonce de la compétition, elle s'était précipité dans le magasin, cherchant fiévreusement parmi les albums un titre qui la propulserait au-dessus des autres.

Mais elle ne trouvait pas.

« Si tu veux te ridiculiser davantage, tu peux toujours aller dans le rayon enfant. »

Elle connaissait cette voix. Cette voix lui disait quelque chose. Elle se retourna et manqua d'heurter le bac lorsqu'elle aperçut Jesse St James qui la dévisageait, narquois. Il s'avança, elle se détourna. Imperturbable, il prit un CD et le brandit sous le nez de Quinn.

« Ringard, lança-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres. Tu veux torturer quelqu'un peut-être ?

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-elle froidement.

- Je vais écouter de la musique, comme tout le monde.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici.

- Tu ne cherches pas dans les bons rayons. Minables. Tu as des goûts minables, poursuivit-il en secouant la tête.

- Tu veux bien me ficher la paix ?

- Pourquoi cherches-tu aussi fébrilement un titre ? Ta grand-mère veut écouter de la musique ? Je peux te conseiller ; au moins, ses tympans n'éclateront pas.

- Tu es un abruti, St James. »

Elle tourna les talons, mais le jeune homme semblait déterminer à être pénible jusqu'au bout.

« Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi cherches-tu un titre.

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

- Je te laisserai tranquille si tu me le dis.

- Je…je cherche un titre pour gagner le concours solo du Glee Club. Voilà. »

Elle fit un nouveau pas vers la sortie quand Jesse la retint.

« Je peux t'aider, dit-il avec un air mystérieux.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

- Elles disent toutes ça. Si tu changes d'avis, tu sauras me trouver. Demain, même heure, même lieu ?

- Je ne viendrai pas.

- Ca aussi, elles le disent toutes, ajouta-t-il en faisant un geste vague de la main. A demain.

- Je… »

Mais le jeune homme était déjà partie, la laissant seule. Elle serra les poings.

Non, elle n'irait décidément pas.


End file.
